


Homesick

by ladyclarke



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, my smol gay sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyclarke/pseuds/ladyclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first time writing, well, a lot of things - fanfiction, gay fanficiton, smut, and on this god-sent site. Adam X Ronan is my absolute favourite ship from the raven cycle. I hope you like this, and constructive criticism is very much appreciated!</p><p>clarke x</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing, well, a lot of things - fanfiction, gay fanficiton, smut, and on this god-sent site. Adam X Ronan is my absolute favourite ship from the raven cycle. I hope you like this, and constructive criticism is very much appreciated!
> 
> clarke x

Adam Parrish was strewn across his bed, his big hands clasped around the book he was reading. The book had been read one too many times, obvious by the way the spine of the book was falling apart. His room was lit with nothing but the soft light from his bedside lamp.

He was so deep into the book - grasping at the tale the author described at an astounding pace - that he didn't even notice Ronan walk into his room, until he heard the unmistakable sound of his soft breathing at his door.

Adam closed the book and placed it on his bedside table, his heart picking up pace at its own accord. "Ronan."

"Parrish," Ronan said, walking further into his room. He went straight towards the fridge - more force of habit than him actually wanting a drink - and sighed in disappointment as he closed the fridge, not finding a bottle of beer for him to grab. He hadn't expected there to be any in Adam's fridge; there never was. He poured himself a glass of water from the jug on the counter instead. "It's two in the fucking morning, you could surely read that book tomorrow."

Adam knew that Ronan knew he didn't sleep anywhere close to two am; he wouldn't have come to his apartment otherwise. "I just got back from work."

The air hung between them, frigid and cold, and Adam hated it. He also hated that this was all his fault. It had been five years - _five years_ since Adam had last seen Ronan, since he had last touched him, since he had last made love to him, and it all comes back to him in a rush of nostalgia. It had been five years since he had left home, and this was all that they had to talk about - to make it seem that the last five years hadn't happened at all. To make it seem that it was okay again, they were alright again.

Ronan finished drinking the water, and put the glass down on the table, making a slight _clink_. "That isn't a sufficient response to my statement."

"What do you want me to tell you?" Adam said, slightly annoyed by Ronan's antics. "You know that I don't sleep before five am."

"Well, you should."

Adam snapped, clearly annoyed now. "What do you want, Ronan?"

Ronan stopped fiddling with his hands, and looked up, shocked. He hadn't expected Adam to snap. But before Adam could catch up to his shocked expression, he quickly morphed his face into a unreadable expression, although he had a feeling Adam had caught onto it already. He always did, that motherfucker.

Adam's brown eyes swirled with guilt, confirming the other boy's suspicion. _Motherfucker_. "Sorry, uh. I-It's just. . ."

"Just. . .?" Ronan prompted, leaning against the table, and looking straight at Adam, daring him to go on further.

"You can't just walk in here and pretend that the last five years didn't happen. You can't," Adam paused to catch a breath, because, _fuck_ , Ronan looked so gorgeous in his dimly-lit room, he had to resist walking over to him and pressing his lips against his. He wanted to. He really fucking did, but that'd go against the point he was trying to convey right now. He inhaled deeply. "Expect it all to be normal again."

"Well, so much for fucking trying, huh?" Ronan shoved his hands into one of the pockets in his black leather jacket, and pulled out a small yellow tube. He tossed it over to Adam, who caught it effortlessly. 

"What's this?" Adam asks, inspecting the tube. _Burt's Bee Beeswax Lip Balm._ "Lip balm? Why?"

"I don't know. I dreamed it yesterday," Ronan said.

Adam really doesn't know what goes on inside the other boy's mind. He really fucking doesn't, and he would kill to see what actually did. But he knows he wouldn't be able to deal with it. He'd maybe just look into his mind only to find out whether he still liked - loved - him the way he did five years ago. Because to Adam, he was still that boy he loved. _Ronan_. Ronan Lynch. Everything Adam needed to fuck him up, personified. 

He holds back from asking him any questions, and accepts it. "Thanks. Love you."

 _Shit_. He hadn't meant for it to slip out. _Fuck_. Love you. _Love you_. He wasn't supposed to, _fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Before he could take back the words that hung heavily in the space between them, Ronan took two purposeful strides towards Adam, still sitting on his bed, and crashed his lips onto Adam's. Adam could all but kiss him back, his hands making their way around Ronan's neck, pulling him down on his bed. The smell of his scented aftershave, mixed with the smell of Ronan - the same woodsy smell, infiltrated Adam's nostrils, and he realised just how much he missed him. 

"I fucking missed you," Adam rasped, out of breath, when they pulled apart to get some air. His eyes teared up. "I missed you so much, Ro."

Adam proceeded to kiss the boy down his neck, as if to prove his point. He nibbled, and bit, and licked, and kissed his sensitive neck, until Ronan cupped his face and brought him up to his face, and confessed, "I did too."

And that was all they needed, all they needed to go back five years ago, when things were always like this. Ronan came to his apartment at night - the only time when Adam was free from working his three different jobs - and they'd talk, and have sex, and their lives then would be a constant reminder that it was the calm right before the storm.

 _The fucking storm_ , Adam thought, as he slipped his hands into Ronan's shirt, and felt his body go taut under his touch. Ronan pulled off his shirt, shortly after Adam did too. Adam pushed Ronan into his bed, so he was laying on top of Ronan.

"Fuck," Ronan muttered, as Adam started to lick every inch of his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"For the love of fucking God, do not stop. Please," Ronan begged.

Adam stared at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. For one thing he knew was that Ronan Lynch never begged. Ever. And when he did, it was his - and only _his_ \- privilege to behold, and he couldn't be any more proud of the fact. He liked him like this; begging for more, begging for _him_.

Suddenly, Adam reached down into the waistband of Ronan's sweatpants and palmed his erection. Ronan let out a moan; needy, whiny, and begging. Ronan pulled at his hair encouraging Adam to keep pumping him. And so Adam did, moving at a mind-numbing pace. Ronan could hardly keep up, as he wrapped his arms around Adam's bare back, dragging his fingernails down his back, marking his territory.

Adam kissed him roughly on the lips, soon after Ronan - with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and a sheen of sweat on his forehead - was riding the waves of his orgasm. Adam could hear the frantic beats of their hearts, as he leaned on his elbows, and kissed Ronan on the lips, but this time, softly. "I love you."

"I love you," Ronan said back - the same way he had five years back - wrapping his right arm around the boy lying beside him. 

And only as Adam Parrish dropped his head into the crook of his neck, he realised just how homesick he was. This was home. Ronan fucking Lynch was his home, and he had been homeless for the last five years.


End file.
